Planet Earth
Realms of Panhumanity Many of the cradle's lands were altered and formed, others laid to waste over centuries past. But no mark of humankind is persistent in the scope of Earth's history. These are the realms of humanity, traces of long-gone civilizations, wastes of exhausted industry and ruins of erstwhile culture. Bulwarks of Civilization And yet, the cities still stand tall among the ashes of history. Humankind has retreated from the valleys and fields, leaving behind a world scorched after the Century of Demise. But the mark of humanity was of no permanence to the cradle Earth and the forces of nature took back the lands once reigned by intelligent design. Arcologies Humanity reclused itself from an angered world, only to emerge on the frontiers of ocean and void. The lands of Earth are settled by arcologies, towering cities built into the sky to harbor countless souls. In their shells embroidered with windows and light, they shelter hanging gardens for food, reaction chambers and all that which accommodates human civilization. Each and every Arcology is a superorganism, one entity of life comprised of countless specialized souls. Expressed in countless variations throughout the cradle, Arcologies are the core of human life.The elder pyramids of the Symposium are an everlasting reminder of the Century of Demise and the enduring nature of civilization. Megalopolis The superorganisms of humanity have a living of their own, settling the niches of the world in greater colonies, clustering together into islands of light in the dark of night.The megalopolises are crucibles of culture and population, epicenters of human expanse. Rogue Territories Much was left behind by the retreat of civilization. When the gates of the great cities closed and humanity embattled its walls, not all souls were within them. Schisms within humanity have caused strife of many kinds.Some are wastes of ashen land, others jungles of city ruins and long forgotten battlefields. Ravaged by diseased or hordes without law, creatures of malice or plights unknown, the rogue territories are where absolute freedom and chaos rule alike. Forlorn Lands Some of the cradle Earth were struck too deep to heal within centuries. These are known as the Forlorn Lands, forbidden by curses of humanity's own creation. Through radiation, virus, steel and machine death has taken many forms within these forbidden regions. Eventually, they may be returned to pioneers and settlers, but not for many millennia to come. Ferine Wilderness Where humanity left, others prevailed. The cradle Earth is once more shared by a ruled of a thousand kings. Many species claim the throne of Gaia and proclaim themselves heirs to the crown of evolution. In the Ferine Wilderness, the human species is but one among many and those that survive do as nomads and tribes, as humanity did for most of its existence. Illuminated Oceans Through technology there comes enlightenment, through enlightenment there comes technology. The peoples of the cradle's ocean elevated their highest principle to the very core of their civilization. By means of technology, they illuminate the oceans whole, shedding light on the life that once was, that is and life such as it will be. The illuminated oceans are, where new species are born by the hands of humanity. They strive to become, what they have always been: The true defining habitat of Earth. Category:Earth Category:Solar System Category:Browse